


Fighting shows a person’s true nature, so no one knows you better than me

by golden_tragedy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Enemies with Benefits to Lovers, Hotel Rooms, M/M, both of them just need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_tragedy/pseuds/golden_tragedy
Summary: “What are we?”“It’s too early for this”OrGerard stays the night and Sergio realises he might want to be more than just enemies with benefits
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fighting shows a person’s true nature, so no one knows you better than me

Sergio wakes up sore. It’s dark in the hotel room, owing to the curtains have been pressed to the walls by the chairs, to avoid any chance of the press getting a picture. 

He yawns, stretching as he rolls over. He almost rolls onto a warm body, and as he makes himself stop, he realises that they’ve stayed together after they were done. 

Because that is Gerard Pique’s golden hair spilling over the white pillowcase, his long legs dangling halfway off the bed. 

The sight captivates Sergio, but it also makes him apprehensive. What does one do when they wake up in the same bed as someone who explicitly wanted ‘a quickie’?

“Gerard!”

There’s no response, and Sergio practically slaps him to get him to crack open one groggy eye. 

“Shut up, dumbass,” Gerard mutters incoherently, his raspy voice breaking the illusion of peace Sergio was taking silent comfort in. 

But Sergio will be damned if he lets Gerard know that. He prods at him again, 

“No, get up.” No answer. He grits his teeth. “Gerard for once in your life listen to me.”

Geri groans loudly, almost falling off the bed as he stretches before turning to look at Sergio, half his face buried in the pillow, one eye sleepily cracked open and Sergio can’t help but smile at the sight. 

“I do listen to you. You’re my captain, Ramos.” Gerard’s looking at him strangely, and Sergio realises it’s because he’s smiling at seemingly nothing. He clears his throat. 

“Liar.” Not the best insult he could have come up with, but he had to say something before Gerard became awake enough to say something and ruin his mood. It’s clearly too late for that, because Geri looks much more awake as anger flashes on his face before he sits up. 

“What do you want? It’s too early for this.”

Sergio should probably just say it. But his throat is tight as he stands up, pacing in front of the bed. 

“What are we?”

He doesn’t dare look up from his pacing, and while he does that he notices a very pretty mark on the marble under the bed. 

“What?” Gerard sounds incredulous “that’s what you woke me up for?”

Sergio doesn’t really want to look up at him, at the one person who makes him forget that he isn’t afraid of anything. Because he is afraid of Gerard Pique. He’s afraid of losing him. He’s afraid of fighting with him, and never coming back from it. He’s scared that Geri might get an injury that kills his career. But he is Sergio Ramos and he isn’t afraid of anything. He glances up, putting a bored slump to his shoulders and his mouth twists with impatience as he repeats himself 

“What are we?”

Gerard blinks at him as if he can’t believe this is happening. 

“Why the fuck-what are you-“

Sergio rolls his eyes, coming to a stop in front of Gerard. 

“We can pretend that nothing happened last night, but it did. So now we have a choice to make, Gerard. And the more you delay it the worse this is going to get.”

“It was just a fuck, Ramos.” He says, rubbing his eyes and yawning 

“Was that ‘just a fuck’? I don’t think so.”

Gerard scowls, lip curling away from his teeth. 

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself.” “Sergio, I’m married.”

“And so am I, but-“

“No, Sergio, you don’t understand! Shak, she-she understands me, we have the same goals and aspirations and she is my other half.” Gerard is getting more agitated by the second, waving his arms animatedly as he speaks. Sergio crosses his arms. 

“How do you know that, Gerard? Can you look at me straight in the face and tell me that you’re sure without a doubt?” There is a long, long silence in which Gerard breaks eye contact and stares at the window. “That’s what I thought.”

“But-but we fight and I know her so well because of it and she knows me, because we’ve seen each other at rock bottom, and made the decision to stay” Gerard sounds quieter now. Not quite as angry. Sergio snorts. 

“If fighting tells a person’s true nature then no one knows you better than me.”

“Maybe Sergio, but you’re missing the point! She makes the choice to stay, and I make the choice to stay with her. We walked away. I saw you at your worst and I walked away. You saw me at my worst and walked away. That is the difference between me and you, and me and my wife.” Geri stands abruptly, grabbing Sergio by the shoulders and giving them a little shake. Sergio bares his teeth and knocks his hands off. And it takes a while for the words to come out, to admit that he was scared. 

He’s not supposed to be scared. He’s Sergio Ramos. 

“I walked away because I was scared, Gerard. I kissed you. I’m married, I have kids, I didn’t even suspect that I was attracted to men and then you happened! I was scared, Geri, and running was the worst decision I ever made.” He whispers, and Geri sighs helplessly. 

“You just left and I didn’t know what to do and it took me so long to pull myself together, and gain the courage to look at my wife and kids in the eyes.” Geri turns away, going to the window and starting to move the stairs away from where they’re pinning the curtains. Sergio stops him by putting his hand on top of his. He can’t help but smile as he sees the contrast between Gerard’s pale, blank skin, and his tan hand with all of its tattoos. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, looking up to meet Geri’s blue eyes 

“I’m sorry too.” Geri whispers, and slides an arm around Sergio’s waist, pulling him closer. His gaze dips towards Sergio’s lips, but it’s not as flattering as it used to be. It just feels wrong. Sergio pulls away

“You- Sergio.” Gerard’s arm stays frozen, despite Sergio walking out of his grip. He picks up his toothbrush and a bag with a change of clothes, only looking back once as he starts walking toward the door. 

“Geri. You know what I want. But once I walk out of that door I’m gone. I will never address this again. I will deny everything and erase you.” 

Gerard’s arm drops back to his side. He takes half a step forward, then rocks back on his heels, and looking into his eyes makes Sergio feel like he’s in the middle of a war zone. So many conflicting emotions and thoughts that he knows Geri won’t choose him. 

He spins on his heel and continues his walk to the door. Not far now, just five steps and he would never admit it, but he slowed down to an unbelievably slow pace, heart hammering in his throat. He is losing him. He is losing Gerard Piqué and he will never see him the same way again. Never feel a smug smile making its way into his face when Gerard would come to training with visible hickeys. 

And it hurts. It does, but his hand is on the doorknob. 

“This may be a terrible decision. I don’t know. But we’ll have to see if it will work.”

And Sergio knows it won’t. They’re too similar to last, but he’d be a liar if he said that his heart didn’t damn near leap out of his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, 

“This changes nothing. I’m still me. Even-even if I’m with you.” Gerard says quickly, just as Sergio let’s go of the doorknob.

Sergio walks back towards them, fisting his hands to stop them from shaking. 

“Are you messing with me because if you didn’t mean what you said, I will kill you.” His voice trembles a little at the end, then Geri’s blue eyes soften, and Sergio doesn’t care that they won’t last, he doesn’t care, all he cares about is the way Geri is smiling at him. 

“No games, Sergio. It’s me. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash but I felt like posting something, so here you go: another one chapter fic with an abrupt ending


End file.
